


Call me oppa

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: — Назови меня оппой, — просит Юкхэй, и Чону не смеет ему отказать.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	Call me oppa

— Назови меня оппой, — просит Юкхэй, и Чону не смеет ему отказать.

Он собирается с духом и смотрит в большие, чуть нагловатые, глаза. Юкхэй ухмыляется и приподнимает бровь в ожидании. Чону нервничает сильно и кусает губы, периодически бросая взгляд на чужие, пухлые и очерченные, словно нарисованные талантливым художником. 

Зачем он вообще в это ввязался? Непонятные взаимоотношения с младшим превращаются в некую игру, из которой ни один из них не выйдет победителем. Есть только одно разумное объяснение этому феномену: они оба не хотят проигрывать, поэтому изо всех сил стараются вести себя так, словно всё происходящее в порядке вещей. 

Чону шумно сглатывает, переводит дыхание и тихо произносит:  
— Оппа.

Юкхэй от неожиданности и вкрадчивого голоса Чону давится воздухом и округляет и без того огромные глаза. Он чувствует, как давление поднимается выше и сердце учащает свой ритм, рискуя пробить дыру в его груди. Юкхэй берёт себя в руки и меняет взгляд с удивлённого на равнодушный. Нет, эта игра не может так быстро закончиться (он никогда не признается себе, что уже давно продул любимому хёну). Вон опирается спиной о шкаф, стоящий за ним, и наигранно-разочарованно сообщает:

— Не впечатляет. Попробуй ещё раз, — он довольно наблюдает за негодующим старшим, — глядишь, и научишься нормально общаться с людьми.

Чону вскипает мгновенно, разве что пар не идёт из ушей. Он уже представляет, как разделается с нахальным Воном, но вдруг в его голове появляется план по выведению Юкхэя из строя. Он обязательно победит, а младший будет наказан со всей присущей ему строгостью.

Чону улыбается обаятельно и подходит ближе, располагая ладони по обе стороны от Юкхэевой головы, упираясь в дверцы шкафа. Он поднимает голову и заглядывает в тёмные зрачки, в которых видит себя, смелого и дерзкого, что придаёт ему немного сил и уверенности в своих действиях. Юкхей, кажется, совсем перестаёт дышать, когда Чону проводит кончиком носа по его скуле и шепчет куда-то в шею, вызывая сотни тысяч мурашек:

— Оппа, верни мне наушники, пожалуйста.

Юкхэй готов в этот момент не только наушники отдать, но и себя самого впридачу (ему не жалко, правда). Его хватает только на глупую улыбку и непонятные звуки, издаваемые ртом помимо собственной воли. Чону хочет поскорее забыть этот вечер и проснуться утром, ничего совершенно не помня о случившемся. Он на всякий пожарный отходит подальше, присаживается на свою кровать и закрывает глаза. 

Наушники прилетают ему в прямо в руки (Юкхэй гордится своим трёхочковым), и Чону рассматривает их на случай поломки и ущерба. Но с ними всё, на удивление, в порядке (только вот у Юкхэя сердце крошится на части и напускная холодность трещит по швам).

Чону ложится в удобную постель, укрывается одеялом и прячется от смущённого парня. Хотя кто тут больше смущён? Ким выключает ночник, комната погружается в темноту. Он жутко рад, что не может видеть лица Юкхэя, потому что не переживёт такого позора ещё раз. Он выиграл, один-ноль в пользу Чону, месяц изощрённых наказаний в виде уборки Вону обеспечен.

Но когда его сверху придавливает чужое тело, а кровать жалобно скрипит под весом мускулистого парня, Чону понимает, что где-то всё-таки облажался. 

Юкхэй находит лицо Чону и горячо выдыхает в приоткрытые губы:

— Я хочу быть твоим оппой, хён.

Ну что ж, один-один.

(Пожалуй, Чону даже нравится эта игра).


End file.
